Life With Kai
by cleo0421
Summary: For anyone who wants one shots of Kai's life. You guys send me the prompts and I'll write the story! Oneshots in 'Legend of Kai' universe, so please read that first.
1. Table of Contents

**Hey guys! So this is going to be the table of contents for the one shots. PM me prompts for situations that you want to put Kai in with or without the rest of the gaang! If you haven't read my fanfiction 'Legend of Kai', then do that first! -Cleo  
**

* * *

 **1\. Early Life**

 **2\. Oblivious much?**

 **3.**


	2. Chapter 1: Early Life

**Chapter 1: Early Life**

 **Hey guys! I know that I haven't done anything with this little thing, but I'm feeling in the mood for it. Let's just say this is a reward for reaching 95 reviews. Wooooo! Anyways, here's the first chapter. The prompt is to write about Kai's early life in the South Pole.**

 **Requested by: Cupcake, Guest**

* * *

Hakoda huffed as he continued to trek through the snow and icy winds. His hands tightened on the straps that held the pack on his back up. Turning his head slightly to check on the packages condition, he nodded in satisfaction before continuing on his way. He could see the walls of the village now. Glancing over his shoulder once again, he let out a little chuckle. Kya would get a kick out of this. She always did want another child.

* * *

"Dad! You're back!" Sokka, Hakoda's four year old son, shouted as he charged at him with a smile. Sokka gave his dad a big hug as his two year old sister, Katara, just waddled towards them while laughing.

"Welcome home." Kya smiled as she walked into the room. She pecked Hakoda on the lips before looking at his back in confusion.

"Hakoda, what is that?" She questioned, waving vaguely at his backpack that was currently squirming around. He just smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I uh…found something while I was out there today." He explained as he reached over to remove the pack from his shoulders. He gently set it on the floor and flipped the cover open. Inside lay a little baby girl. Kya gasped as Katara and Sokka stared at the thing in question.

"Uh dad? I thought you said that whales drop off the baby to mom. You're a dad, and that's a backpack." Sokka stated. His brows furrowed as he looked up at his father.

"Well son…uh…the whale decided to drop off the baby to me personally this time. This baby is…different than normal. She's not your sister the same way Katara is, but I want you to treat her like one. Okay?" Hakoda smiled, patting Sokka's head.

"Okay! I'll be the best kinda brother ever! Just like I'm the best real brother!" He announced proudly. Katara, seeing her brother's gusto also pumped her arms in the air.

"Best big sister!" She cheered as well. Hakoda laughed loudly, which quickly died out as Kya roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room. Katara and Sokka's shouting was muffled as Kya turned to him.

"Hakoda, what happened? Where did she come from?" She questioned, not quite angry but getting there. Hakoda was quick to lift up his hands in a calming motion.

"Calm down Kya. I…met someone out there. She was in trouble. She couldn't take care of the baby anymore. She begged me Kya, _begged_ me to take her daughter to safety. I couldn't just leave a baby out there. You've always wanted another kid too." He added, trying to reason with her. She huffed, crossing her arms as she looked over at her children. They were both talking animatedly with the child. A small smile formed on Kya's face as she took in the seen. Turning back to Hakoda she sighed.

"…Okay, we'll take her in. I expect to hear the full story about this mystery lady later though mister." She pointed a stern finger at him. He just nodded happily as she went to pick up their new child.

"Did the woman at least give you a name for her?" She asked. Thinking hard on it, Hakoda shook his head.

"No, but I have a couple ideas." The two adults handed the child to Sokka as they went over in a corner to discuss things. Sokka looked down at the pudgy thing that was now his new kinda sister.

"Katara, we were both this size once!" He announced in realization. His little sister just stared in awe at the baby.

"Wow…tiny." She mumbled. Sokka grunted as he hefted the baby a little higher in his arms.

"She's…kinda heavy." He huffed. Almost as if she could understand him. The baby began to squirm and gave out some upset noises. Suddenly a hand shot out and smacked Sokka right in the nose. He yelped, almost dropping the baby as he fell backwards. He managed to keep a tight hold of her as she landed on his body with a thud. The little thing laughed as Sokka glared up.

"You know what? I don't know if I want a kinda sister anymore." He grumbled as Katara laughed in the background. The baby just sat on his chest, looking down at him with her best 'what did I do?' face. He just continued to glare as she smiled almost apologetically down. After a minute he sighed and looked away.

"Ugh…fine I forgive you." He muttered out, as he stood up again. He picked up the baby just as Hakoda and Kya came back over.

"We figured out a name kids, welcome your new baby sister to the family. Kai."

* * *

 **10 Years later:**

Kai looked up from where she was building her snowman as Sokka trudged past her, dragging a large bag along. The boy had war paint on his face and was heading in the direction of the boats. Tilting her head in confusion, she stood up and brushed off her pants before running after him.

Hakoda and the other men of the tribe had said their goodbyes just a little while before. Kai was confused why Sokka would be heading there now. She ran up just as Hakoda too saw Sokka's approach.

"Sokka? What are you doing?" He questioned gently, kneeling down to be at eye level. Sokka just looked up at him imploringly.

"I'm coming with you!" He announced. Hakoda just sighed.

"Sokka…you know you can't come-."

"But, I'm strong. I can fight! Please dad?" Sokka begged, tears beginning to cloud his eyes.

"I need you to stay here and protect your sisters and the village. They're going to need a strong man like you to stay behind. I promise, I'll be back son." Hakoda smiled as he grabbed Sokka's shoulders firmly. Sokka sniffled before throwing himself into his father's arms. Kai stood a little behind them, awkwardly watching.

Hakoda's eyes glanced up at her, a smile forming on his face as he let go of Sokka. He stood up and rubbed the boy's head softly. He said something more, too quiet for Kai to hear before Sokka glanced over at her and nodded. He walked past her, before stopping just a little behind her.

"He wants to talk to you Kai." He muttered out, rubbing at his eyes. She could tell he was embarrassed about crying, but for once she didn't tease him. She just nodded and walked over to the man she saw as a father.

"Da-I mean, Hakoda?" Kai questioned as she stood in front of him. She wrung the front of her park with her hands as he smiled, almost sadly, down at her.

"You can still call me dad Kai. Just I told you about you being found, doesn't mean I don't see you as another daughter." He assured before once again kneeling down. Hakoda laid his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"There are things…I haven't told you Kai, and I wish I had the time to tell you now. I'm sure there's a lot you'll discover when I'm gone. I can't promise you things will always be easy, but I can promise you that things will get better. I need you to be strong and always stand by what you believe. Can you do that for me?" He questioned seriously. Kai looked up at him, slightly confused by the topic but just nodded in affirmation. His face relaxed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know you'll do many great things. You'll have to tell me about it when I get back. While I'm out there, I promise to look for your parents too. I love you." He added softly. She teared up slightly as her arms tightened around him.

"Love you too." Her voice came out muffled against his hood. They hugged for a few more seconds before a shout from the boats pulled Hakoda's attention away. He pulled away from her and smiled before turning towards the boats. Sokka came up to stand next to her as they both watched him walk away.

"…He'll come back. Right Sokka?" Kai asked quietly. He said nothing for a minute, before grasping her hand tightly in his.

"Yeah…of course he will." Together they watched as the men set sail. They stood there until the boats were just specks on the horizon.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on the first little snippet! The stories won't be in chronological order. They'll all just be written depending on the order of the requests. Please review/PM and send in more!**


	3. Chapter 2: Oblivious much?

**Chapter 2: Oblivious Much?**

 **Here's the next one-shot! Features a flirtatious stranger and an oblivious Kai.**

 **Requested by: OTrizy  
**

* * *

"Kai, toss me the bag."

"Yeah, make sure Aang stays away from the money." I stated as I tossed the bag over to Katara. Aang just pouted in response as I stuck my tongue out at him. We were currently stopped in a nearby earth kingdom village to buy an extra sleeping bag. I accidentally burnt mine up in my sleep. Oops.

"Hey Kai, there's some sleeping bags in here." Sokka called out, waving towards a small shop. I stepped inside with Katara and Aang in tow. Immediately after stepping inside I rolled my eyes. It was obvious why Sokka had wanted to come in here. Standing behind the counter of the shop was a teenage girl. She looked about Katara's age and was exactly Sokka's type. The pretty type.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you find?" She asked, smiling at us kindly. I walked up to the front of the group, shoving past a drooling Sokka.

"Yeah, you got any sleeping bags here?" I asked as I glanced around the store. There was a bunch of different stuff lying around from weapons to food. I would be surprised if they didn't have one stored around here. I glanced quickly at Aang's pockets to make absolutely sure he didn't have any money as he wandered off to the whistles. Satisfied, I looked back at the girl who gave me a once over before smiling even brighter.

"Well...you're cute." She murmured, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Uh...thank you?" I don't know, how am I supposed to reply to that?

"You folks look new, just travelers passing by?" She questioned, leaning forward onto the counter with her elbows.

"Well beautiful, we like to travel. I especially enjoy-." Sokka began, but she merely waved him off.

"I believe I was talking to this one here." She stated simply. Sokka just gaped at her as she didn't even spare him a glance. I giggled, at least she was smarter than to fall for Sokka's 'charms'.

"You guessed it. Gonna need a sturdy sleeping bag for our trip." I added. She just nodded before reaching forward to grab my wrist.

"C'mon, I'll show you the back room where we store those. I'm Ela." She said as she pulled me towards a back door. I stumbled at first before quickly recovering and following her.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you." I greeted with a smile. Ela lead me over to a large crate and pried the top off with a crowbar. Inside were some new sleeping bags.

"Score." I smirked, before leaning in to look through them. As I rummaged through, I heard Ela's voice coming from my side.

"So, where are you guys going?" She questioned, her voice slightly muffled. I tossed a tiny sleeping bag out of my way as I responded.

"Looking for an earth bending teacher for my friend out there. There's not exactly an abundant amount of earth benders where we're from."

"Oh? It's too bad we don't have many skilled earth benders in this village. I wish I could help you with that. You'd…probably end up staying here for a while too then." She added almost like an afterthought. I just shrugged in response.

"Maybe, maybe not. We might end up just traveling with the earth bender. But, it would be cool to stay longer. I like meeting new people and hanging out." I said, smiling at her over my shoulder. It's true, it's not like making friends is part of the program. But, it would be nice. Ela seemed pretty easy going too. She smiled brighter at my answer, her cheeks gaining color for some reason. I looked at her with a raised brow before just shrugging it off.

"Aha! This should work well." I announced, lifting a bag from the crate. It looked to be the right size and had a warm, fur lining. I rolled it up and shut the crate. Together, Ela and I walked back out into the main store.

"Find one Kai?" Aang questioned as he looked up from the whistles. I just held up the bag in response before moving over to the counter to pay.

"So how much will that be?" I pulled my personal wallet from my shirt and opened it up. But Ela just shook her head.

"Call it a gift from me to you. I hope you guys find a great earth bender." She smiled. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously? Thanks!" I cheered, putting my wallet away gleefully. That's super nice of her to do. She clasped her hands behind her back as she looked at me shyly, red forming on her cheeks again.

"Maybe, you could just repay me by…visiting sometime?" She offered. Katara, at that moment, decided something was super hilarious and laughed behind her hand. I just nodded, ignoring my sister.

"Of course! I'll try to remember whenever we pass by here. Bye Ela, thanks again!" I waved over my shoulder as we walked out of the store. Thankfully Aang had refrained from buying anything. Sokka was sulking next to me as Katara just continued to laugh.

"That's totally not fair, you weren't even trying to get her attention…" Sokka grumbled. I looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, what? Did you want to buy something Sokka?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. At that, Katara's laughter cut short.

"Wait, you seriously didn't notice?" She asked incredulously. Okay, now I'm really confused.

"Notice what? What're you guys talking about?" I looked between the two of them skeptically. Katara smacked her face as Sokka started sulking _more_.

"She didn't even try…not even a little…" He muttered continuously under his breath as we trekked towards Appa. Katara was just muttering something about 'oblivious' and 'stupid'. Aang smiled as he patted my shoulder, pulling me forward.

"Don't worry about it Kai, just don't worry."

"…You guys are weird."

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but writing this sort of stuff isn't exactly my forte XD. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
